The instant invention relates to juvenile furniture and more particularly to a tray assembly for a seat for young child.
A variety of different types of seats, including high chairs and strollers, have been heretofore available for supporting young children. Further, many of the heretofore available seats have included feeding trays which are either permanently or removably attached thereto. However, in most instances the feeding trays which have been heretofore available for use in combination with seats for young children have not been effectively adapted to be readily and easily removed from seats to which they are attached. They have also not been adapted to be readily and easily moved to out-of-the-way positions on seats to facilitate the positioning of young children in or the removal thereof from seats. Still further, the heretofore available removable trays have, for the most part, not been adapted for use in combination with seats of various different widths.
The instant invention provides an effective tray assembly for use in combination with a seat, such as a stroller for a young child. More specifically, the instant invention provides a tray assembly which is adapted for use in combination with a seat comprising a seat portion for receiving a child therein and a retaining bar for retaining the child in the seat portion, wherein the retaining bar includes a pair of opposite side portions which extend forwardly along opposite sides of the seat portion and a front portion which extends between the side portions. The tray assembly of the instant invention comprises a tray portion and support means for supporting the tray portion on the opposite side portions of the retaining bar. The tray assembly further comprises attachment means for securing the tray portion to the front portion of the retaining bar. The attachment means is constructed so that it encircles the front portion of the retaining bar in a manner which permits the tray portion to be pivoted forwardly about the retaining bar for facilitating the assembly of a child in or the removal of the child from the seat portion. The means for attaching the tray portion to the front portion of the retaining bar is preferably constructed so that it releasably encircles the front portion of the retaining bar, and it preferably includes at least one releasable strap for encircling the front portion. The means for supporting the tray assembly on the retaining bar is preferably adjustable for supporting the tray assembly on retaining bars of different widths and heights. The means for supporting the tray portion preferably comprises a pair of support arms which extend outwardly from opposite sides of the tray portion. Further, the support arms are preferably adjustably secured to the tray portion, and they are preferably adjustably positionable in a plurality of different outwardly extended positions relative thereto. Each of the support arms preferably includes an outwardly extending main portion and a downwardly extending end portion on the outer extremity of the main portion thereof, and each of the support arms is preferably adjustably securable in a plurality of different outwardly extended positions.
It has been found that the tray assembly of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in combination with a seat for a young child, such as a stroller, in order to provide a convenient feeding tray on the seat. Specifically, it has been found that because the tray includes a pair of adjustably positionable support arms, it can be effectively utilized in combination with seats having retaining bars of various widths and heights. Further, because the tray is adapted to be secured to the front portion of a retaining bar in a manner which permits the tray to be pivoted forwardly relative to the front portion, the tray assembly can be readily moved to facilitate the assembly of a child in the chair or the removal of the child therefrom.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective tray assembly for use in combination with a seat for a young child, such as a stroller.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective tray assembly for a seat for a young child which is adapted to be readily moved to an out-of-the-way position for assembling a child in the seat or for removing the child therefrom.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a tray assembly for a seat for a young child which is adjustable for use in combination with chairs having retaining bars of various widths.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.